The present invention relates to an electrohydraulic power unit for controlling, by open or closed loop, a brake pressure of a hydraulic vehicle brake system.
Such power units are used for wheel-slip brake control (ABS/Antilock Brake System), for anti-slip regulation (ASR), for electronic vehicle dynamics control (ESP/Electronic Stability Program) and the like. Such a power unit is known, for example, from the German patent application DE 199 49 221 A1. The known power unit comprises a hydraulic block, in which, besides other hydraulic components such as magnetic valves, a hydraulic pump is accommodated that is driven by an electric motor. An electronic control device, which has at least one blade contact for electrically connecting the electric motor to said electronic control device, is provided on the side of the hydraulic block opposite the electric motor. The at least one blade contact is thereby extrusion coated with plastic.